perdido en tu mirada
by zahiadi-17
Summary: Makoto Tachibana descubre que lo que hay en su pecho es mas que un sentimiento de amistad para su amigo Haruka Nananse, lo ama con intensidad pero...¿ será correspondido? .La respuesta se encuentra en esos preciosos ojos azules que lo enloquecen. Advertencia yaoi con lemon, Leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.


El despertar de un sentimiento.

**Hola zahiadi saluda un poco temerosa por dos razones primer vez que escribe yaoi y segunda porque hace rato no aparezco por aquí, bueno ando haciendo algunas travesuras ahora estoy en una página en face book, las invito a que me visiten en yo adoro leer fics *-*, ahora si a leer **

Desde niños habían sido amigos, se conocían los defectos y las cualidades. Tenían muchas cosas en común además de la edad, de las aficiones. Se podría decir que era el complemento el uno del otro.

Tachibana Makoto podía leer en la expresión de su amigo todo sin necesidad de palabras. A través de las miradas ambos se trasmitían todo, así era siempre.

Haruka Nananse no hablaba mucho, a veces no decía absolutamente nada, siempre ensimismado y enigmático, no era bueno con las palabras, rara vez dijo lo que sentía y eso porque se sintió acorralado por la situación.

Siempre calmado, a veces muy frio y directo, pero ese cuerpo exuberante guardaba una gran pasión de la que el mismo era testigo. Su amor por el agua.

El tiempo había pasado desde la formación del club de natación y desde las competencias, cada vez todos nadaban mejor y su amistad con Matsukoa había mejorado, pero ahora había algo que era diferente.

¿Cómo describir lo que sentía? Era un poco complicado. Siempre fueron amigos y compañeros hasta cómplices.

Compartían los traumas, el dolor el miedo, la pasión por nadar, el colegio y una muy bella amistad, pero ahora el peli castaño percibía algo diferente y especial que nacía dese el fondo de su corazón.

Cada que veía a Haru se sentía más nervioso de lo normal, anhelaba verse en esos ojos azules y profundos, misteriosos. Cada segundo de su compañía era valiosa. Reían juntos, lloraban juntos y ahora había un lazo mayor que los unía.

El corazón de Makoto se aceleraba por el peli negro, ya era algo confirmado en todo su ser pero ahora notaba que a su callado compañero le preocupaba algo y no era precisamente sobre la casa, la familia o el club. Existía algo que esos preciosos ojos azules trataban d ocultar mientras las palabras escasas se perdían mas en el silencio.

-Te preocupa algo Haru? Pregunto el más alto.

-Nada, ¿por qué lo crees?

-últimamente actúas raro, a veces estas mas distraído, pones una expresión de preocupación y hasta en ocasiones siento…

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, la tensión era abrumadora.

Makoto escudriño la mirada pérdida de su amigo y su expresión triste, como si cargara sobre sus hombros algo tan pesado que le consumía todas las fuerzas. Nunca lo había visto de tal manera, se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente, deseando trasmitirle aquellos sentimientos ocultos en el fondo de su corazón.

El abrazo era cálido y muy fuerte, Haru se perdió en la sensación cómoda que le propinaba estar en esos brazos fuertes y anhelados. Hace cuanto deseaba estar así, Makoto siempre le producía una paz y una protección sin igual.

El peli castaño sintió como su amigo se estremeció ligeramente en sus brazos, algo le decía en su interior que sus sentimientos no eran unilaterales. Su corazón lo impulsaba a comprobar que no estaba equivocado, con un poco de temor comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del otro chico.

Instantáneamente la caricia fue correspondida, de alguna manera los sentimientos ocultos y disfrazados bajo la amistad fueron fluyendo desde el fondo de los corazones de ambos chicos, Haruka estaba perdido el olor de Makoto, era exquisito. Esas preciosas gemas azules se encontraban ocultas por los parparos cerrados del más bajo; gesto que no paso desapercibido por Tachibana quien en un impulso obedeció a la voz interna que lo guiaba a dejarse llevar por el momento.

Un pequeño roce de labios se hizo presente en la soledad de la casa de Haruka Nanase, este abrió los ojos al sentir la presión de los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos. Abrió la boca un poco y el beso fue tomando fuerza, algo que lleno de gozo al de los ojos verdes.

La temperatura del lugar fue subiendo a medida que aquel sentimiento oculto salía a flote, sin que las palabras entorpecieran el momento tratando de explicar algo que nuca habían querido decir, sus cuerpos comenzaron a demostrar con hechos lo que ambos sentían.

El beso se profundizo a tal grado que ya no solo eran los labios quienes participaban, ahora sus lenguas danzaban en un compas armónico, declarando silenciosamente cuanto se amaban.

El beso fue roto por causa de la necesidad de aire, los ojos verdes observaron atentamente a los azules, el ligero rubor en sus mejillas y los labios hinchados. Se veía tan bello y atractivo.

-Haru… yo…-sorpresivamente el peli negro cayó a su compañero con un beso, para que dañar el momento con palabras que sobraban. Las palabras no eran lo suyo.

Makoto comprendió todo como si telepáticamente todos los pensamientos del dueño de su corazón se trasmitieran a través de ese beso. Lo que inquietaba al joven era lo mismo que a él hacía mucho oprimía su pecho.

La pasión se adueño de todo y cualquier duda se esfumo dando paso al amor, que nacía y se hacía fuerte en aquel lugar, donde solo la luz de la luna filtrada por la ventana bendecía a los dos jóvenes.

Se separaron un segundo para tomar el aire necesario, sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y sus miradas cargadas de deseo.

El peli castaño alzo a su amante y mientras lo besaba apasionadamente se dirigió rumbo a la habitación del joven.

Haruka se encontraba perdido en las sensaciones que su amado le propinaba, estar en los brazos de Makoto era tan placentero como estar en el agua.

Hacía mucho calor y las camisas estorbaban, mutuamente se deshicieron de ellas dejándolas en el suelo como rastro de lo que pronto iba a pasar.

Pronto llegaron a la cama, donde de manera más cómoda las caricias subieron de tono, las manos del mas alto se adueñaron del suave cuerpo de su amante, ligeros gemidos salían de la garganta de este, algo que excitaba mas al de los ojos verdes que miraba con amor y deseo a quien hacia despertar sus mas bajas pasiones, testigo de eso era el gran tamaño que ya su miembro tenia.

En pocos minutos las correas que sujetaban ambos pantalones fueron abiertas, al no tener mucha oposición la ropa desapareció completa, hasta los ajustados bóxer hicieron par con las camisas, zapatos, medias y todo lo que vestían antes sus portadores.

El calor y el sudor aprisionaron los cuerpos desnudos que en una danza rítmica, llena de pasión desbordaba todos los sentimientos que estuvieron guardados por muchos años y ahora marcaba un nuevo inicio en sus vidas, siempre fueron los mejores amigos ahora eran una pareja unida por el amor y la comprensión, lucharían en contra de todo juntos.

El climax llego prontamente, haciendo que Haru derramara sobre el abdomen de su compañero y makoto llenara al dueño de los ojos azules de su esencia. Sentados en la cama mientras ambos se perdían en sus miradas sus cuerpos ofrecieron la más grande expresión del amor que profesaban.

Bajo la luz de la luna cómplice que los observo filtrándose por cada ventana de aquella casa, con un beso tierno y dulce los dos chicos eran libres para permitir el nacimiento del mas bello de los sentimientos, el amor.

**N.a: Gracias a todas las que leen mis historias, espero les guste este pequeño oneshot de free, la verdad es mi primer yaoi, no es mi fortaleza pero lo hice con mucho amor para las fujoshis que aman Free. Si les gusto recuerden comentar, cada que lo hacen fortalecen mi loca imaginación. Besitos y hasta la próxima historia, por cierto una cuñita visítenme en mi pagina yo adoro leer fics *-* en facebook.**


End file.
